Alone
by Ladyintime
Summary: Waking up in the hospital was not what Nero had planned, neither was waking up alone. Just where is that man in red? DantexNero


AN: Ok, I'm stepping out of my element to write this! Normally I like cute, short stories with a lot of dialog but this story is almost the complete opposite! Plus this is my first DantexNero fic. Once again out of my element. I normally write DanteXLady fics. Enough of this though, on with the story!

Pairing: DantexNero

Warnings: minimum cussing

Disclaimer: If I owned this game, well, I would be rich.

Summary: Waking up in the hospital was not what Nero had planned, neither was waking up alone. Just where is that man in red?

Alone.

That's how Nero felt as he stared up at the hospital ceiling. He looked around his room. One chair stationed near his bed, a long couch pressed against the wall containing the one window, a closed bathroom and hall door on the other side, and a muted television with what looked to be an old black and white sitcom playing. The room itself was slightly depressing, it was cold and lonely, unlike his companion whom he expected to wake up and find lounging on the couch. At least the walls weren't white.

Nero hated white. The color reminded him of purity, and he was anything but. Instead the wall color took on a light brown tone. He would have preferred red, not on the walls, just the color. Red reminded him of blood, all the blood that stained his hands, and the blood of those he was unable to protect. It reminded him of all his un-purity and imperfections. Though it was a color he preferred, Nero knew he would never be able to pull it off, not like that man did. _He _pulled that color off quite nicely, not that Nero would ever tell him that.

Taking in a deep breath, Nero couldn't help but to think of the events leading up to this moment.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Go to the location, kill a few demons, and get back before a certain someone to order something other than pizza. Apparently it didn't go as planned. Nero really shouldn't be surprised though, it hardly ever does. The amount of demons was reported at two, after killing those two, ten more had jumped in. He just wasn't prepared. The simple fact was, he had been ambushed and in the process of the demons attack, knocked out. Nero remembered seeing a dash of red before he was lost consciousness on the cold, wet ground.

That flash of color must have been the reason he opened his eyes to a hospital ceiling, cords and needles stuck in his human arms, bandages wrapped around his head. He sighed in relief as he noticed his demon arm bandaged up. He didn't particularly mind having his arm viewed in the city he resided, but in a hospital it was different. Nero preferred not to wake up in a container with doctors dissecting his arm. The very thought of dissection sent chills down the boys spine, but he would never admit it. If you were to ask Nero why he always covered up when it came to hospitals his reply would always be the same. Nero wouldn't want to scare the nurses.

The sound of the room door cracking open broke him from his thoughts. Blue eyes met his as the guest slowly stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him and leaning against it. There he was, the man Nero expected to see as soon as his eyes opened. Nero was a little disappointed in the fact that the man wasn't there to greet him as he woke. I mean really, who wouldn't want to be greeted by your most important someone after experiencing a life or death situation?

"I didn't know you would be up so soon." Dante whispered in a tone Nero didn't even know he possessed. The man was normally so confident, so assured; now he sounded like an unsure kid who just lost their puppy, slightly scared.

"Is that why you weren't here? Because you thought I wouldn't wake up?" There was no accusation in Nero's voice, just pure curiosity mixed with a little disappointment.

"Course not, I just stepped out for a second." the lack of confidence was still present, it worried the teen slightly. Nero gestured to the lounge chair that was placed beside his bed and motioned for the man to sit. Dante shook his head negatively and remained firmly in front of the door.

Nero simply shrugged it off, if the man didn't want to sit near him, so be it. Deciding that he had enough of lying down, Nero moved to sit up in the bed. He never realized how much it would hurt to simply sit up until the pain knocked him back down, he never made it half way up.

"You might not want to do that, you took a lot more damage than you think you did." Nero glared at Dante as he said that. He hated to be treated like a child the most. Neo had always been the independent type, growing up on your own tended to do that to you. He was even independent before he met Kyrie and he was just a child at the time.

"I'm fine, I just want to sit up. Don't treat me like a kid." Nero noticed as he continued to try that he would have to suck up his pride and ask for one thing he never liked needing, help. "Are you going to help me or are you going to watch me struggle until I get up myself." Dante hesitated a brief moment before making his way over to the boy, shaking his head and sighing on the way.

"Adults don't normally take on more than they can handle kid." Dante gently helped Nero into a sitting position, his back against the pillows and Nero relaxed.

As soon as Dante noticed Nero was in an agreeable position the man quickly turned on his heels and was about to walk back towards the door, only to be stopped by a wrapped devil arm.

"Why are you avoiding me and treating me like a fragile piece of glass?" It was asked quietly with a look of determination towards the older man. Nero's eyes locked with the hunters and Dante couldn't hold the stare. He looked away with a hint of shame.

"If you haven't noticed kid, you almost did break like glass earlier today." Dante gestured to the teen's chest causing Nero to finally notice the bandages that also wrapped around his torso. Nero released the older man's arm and moved his hand to his chest, wincing in pain as he gently made contact with the bandaged skin.

"What happened after I blacked out Dante?" said man released another sigh and slumped into the chair offered just a few minutes earlier. Nero glanced at the man and was finally able to study him. Dante always had a clean, fresh appearance but with the way the man looked now, Nero would have never knows. Dante's cloths were smothered in dirt and mud, his signature coat was missing, his hair didn't shine as bright as new snow, and his eyes seemed a little dulled due to the worry that conquered them.

"Well kid, when I finally made it to you, you were already out cold. I was able to make it just as one of them made that gash across your chest." Dante paused in his story and sat up in his chair. "I thought-" more hesitation. "I thought I lost you kid, I thought that last cut killed you."

"But it didn't kill me. Stop worrying so much old man. I'm alive no matter how scared or damaged I am. No demon is going to get the best of me."

"It would have, you know? It almost did kid. Don't you get it? You would have died if I didn't get there when I did! When I was finally able to get to you, you were barely breathing and your pulse was so low I could barely feel it. I don't know what I would have done if it would have stopped!" There were tears involved now. Nero was awe struck as he watched the older man grab his hand, tears running down his dirty face. He was silent as he watched the man let out his grief and worries. Smiling a little to himself Nero squeezed the elder's hand.

"Why are you worrying about what you would do? I'm here aren't I?"

"But if I didn't make it in time-"

"But you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah kid, but next time-"

"If there ever was to be a next time, you would be there in time to help me right?"

"Of course I would, but that's not-"

"Then why are you worrying? You just said so yourself that you would always be there and I have faith in that. Just like if you were to ever get into trouble then I would be there for you. Trust in that Dante, and trust that I'm not to tender to take a little beating." Giving a little thought to his statement, Nero couldn't help but add, "Or kick your ass."

Dante chuckled a little, shaking his head and smiling at the boy in front of him, was there any wonder he fell in love with the kid? No, of course not. How could he not with that spit fire attitude. Thinking back on the whole conversation, Dante was finally able to relax. Nero is a strong kid, he always had been. The idea that Nero trusted Dante with his life brought overwhelming joy into the hunter's body. His grin shined bright.

"Whatever you say, kid."

Finally able to see the confidence back in the hunter's eyes, Nero allowed Dante a smile. Relief filling him as the angsty atmosphere created broke in half.

A knock on the door sounded and both head turned to see who was at the door. "Excuse me Mr. Sparda, my name is Dr. Andrew and I've just been informed you woke up. I just wanted to do a few checks." Nero nodded in approval.

As the doctor did his work, Dante's and Nero's hands remained firmly together. Nero glanced at the hand clutching his hand. It was Dante's left hand that connected with his, the special hand that had that special finger, and that finger which held the symbolic ring. Nero smiled at the memory of the day they proclaimed words of love and said 'I Do'. It was the second most precious memory they held of each other, the first one being when they became proper mates. Their inner devils loved each other just as much as they did. Nero looked up into his mates eyes.

"Ok Mr. Sparda, looks like every things in order. We are going to keep you for one more night and then you'll be released. Any questions?" Dr. Andrew seemed kind, Nero pondered.

"No doc. none at the moment, thanks." Dante replied in place. The doctor nodded his head and left the room.

"You get to come home tomorrow kid!" the man squealed, excitement shinning bright in his eyes. Nero chuckled in response.

"I hear ya old man, just because you have trouble hearing doesn't mean I do! Stop with the yelling."

Dante could do nothing but chuckle, grinning widely at the thought of getting his kid home.

"Hey old man, help me lay back down, I'm sleepy." Dante nodded once and helped the kid lay down on his back. Noticing the extra room Dante went to turn off the room lights and lay next to the kid, rolling them both to the side and spooning against him.

"Hey Dante, how long was I out for anyway?"

"Two days"

"Why didn't I heal right away?" Dante wondered that as well. He knew the kids' healing wasn't as fast as his but that didn't explain the deep cut that still lingered on his chest. It really was a mystery.

"No idea kid" Nero growled at the name.

"Where's your coat at?"

"I left it in the car, it all torn up, it going to be a pain to repair." Both hunters felt exhaustion fall over their bodies, closing their eyes at the comfort from the other.

Nero missed the color on the man; he would keep that thought to himself though.

"I don't want pizza when we get home"

"Tough luck kid," Nero and Dante both chuckled at the reply. "I thought you were tired. Go to sleep."

"I am, but one last thing" Dante sighed. He was really tired; he just wanted to sleep next to the younger boy. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last two days.

"What?"

"You really need a bath old man, you reek." A laugh was heard behind him as he was finally lured to sleep.

Yep, Nero decided, red would always be the best.


End file.
